Jungle Power X
by Jake456
Summary: Xander, suffering from the Hyena, goes looking for help from other sources. WARNING: Casey/Xander slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either the BtVS or the Power Rangers series

Chapter 1

Xander groaned in pain as another headache hit him, he had told everyone that the Hyena was gone but she wasn't. '_Damn it all to hell!_' he thought as another wave hit him, he whispered, "Please, just stop it!"

The Hyena growled, [No pup, we have to complete the merge or we both die and I don't want that, do you? And we need a pack to call our own.]

'_We have a pack_,' Xander yowled mentally, '_Buffy, Giles and Willow_.'

She snorted and said, [They wouldn't understand, the slayer would only see us as the enemy, Buffy would think of you as her friend but the slayer essence would win out.]

'_Why did you try to rape her?_' Xander demanded.

The Hyena snorted and said, [It was a mistake on my part, trust me.]

Xander and the hyena both yelled in agony as another wave of pain shot through them both, the Hyena begged him that if he wouldn't accept her that he should seek out the Pai Zhuq academy that could help them both.

"Alright!" Xander yelled, "I agree!" The Hyena purred and let her contentment fill Xander's body.

She whispered, [We must wait to go, unfortunately, because you still must do one thing before we leave; you must turn the hand of destiny and change your friend Buffy's fate, you'll know when it's time.]

Xander groaned and decided that if it would rid him of the Hyena he would welcome any chance.

As the months passed the pain both Xander and the Hyena were feeling grew more frequent and more devastating. Xander hid his pain from his friends just so they wouldn't worry and he knew their solution might just hurt him.

He overheard Giles and Angel discussing about a prophecy about Buffy dying at the hands of the Master. The Hyena whispered, [Now's the time pup, you have to turn Destiny's hand and save the Slayer's life little one but then we have to save ourselves after this.]

Xander walked around groaning, he didn't know where the Master's lair was but the Hyena whispered, [Pup, I know; ask the vampire for aid, threaten him if you must.]

He nodded and remembered where Buffy had actually made him deliver blood to him one day and he walked down wielding a cross and a stake and knocked on the door.

Angel looked down at the boy and snarled out, "What are you doing here Harris?"

Xander said, "You're going to take me down to the Master's lair and now," he said holding the cross to his face, "We're going to save Buffy."

"It's a prophecy boy; there's nothing you can do about it," Angel said.

The Hyena suddenly roared with rage at the vampire giving up, she gave Xander her strength and he pushed Angel against the wall, his eyes flashing an incredibly bright green and he said, "Take me there, **NOW!**"

Angel looked into Xander's green eyes and whispered, "Gods above! That Hyena is back, isn't it?

It never left," Xander groaned as a wave of pain hit him, Angel picked him up and tried to calm him down. Xander said, "No time, must save Buffy first."

Angel looked puzzled and suddenly groaned in pain as Xander shoved the cross onto his chest and he said, "Alright boy, you win."

Xander's eyes turned even more brilliant green and he said, "Good, let's go," as they left.

'_What's wrong with Xander?_' Angel thought, he had seen primal possessions before but nothing this strong. He was worried by how the boy was acting and he could smell blood on the boy, he turned the boy around and saw blood running from his nose.

"Oh god, Xander!" Angel said as he reached out to try to help him.

"It's alright," Xander coughed, "I'll be fine."

Angel winced and nodded and they ran through the sewers, they found Buffy face down in a pool of water and Xander preformed CPR after he got her out of the water.

Buffy woke up disoriented, she looked at Xander and Angel, got up and said, "We've got to stop the Master," and she walked up and left the sewers.

Angel looked at her and then looked around and found that Xander had left; he ran up to help Buffy but wondered where the boy went to.

Xander looked at the bus that had pulled up and whispered, "Willow, guys, I'll call you later and explain everything, I promise," and left Sunnydale.

The Hyena purred contentedly, easing both her pain and Xander's. It was a relief to him, it seemed she was happy to leave to Hellmouth, she whispered, [That was part of the reason that you and I are in pain, but not the big part.]

'_So,_' Xander thought internally, '_Where do we find these Pai-whatever-they're-called?_'

[Pai Zhuq,] she replied, [They are an ancient group of martial artists who work with animal spirits like myself, but it's being so long since I've seen a master of the order.]

'_Wait, aren't you a primal spirit?_' Xander said confused.

[Oh, the Primals are a corruption of the order of Pai Zhuq, but whereas the Pai Zhuq works with the spirits, the Primals enslave us. To which,] she snickered, [Is the problem: the fool who cast the spell used a Primal spell to bind us to him but not me, I was meant for you. This spell is why you and I are in such pain.]

'_That explains nothing to me_,' Xander groused, '_Who knows how long we'll be gone for_.'

The Hyena whispered, [The Slayer is strong and even if we stayed in Sunnydale it wouldn't have worked well, you would've lost everything that makes you the person you are.]

Xander sighed and went to sleep and Hyena began sing to him of the vast African Savannah and he began to dream of grasslands and she said, [We will find a new pack and you shall be complete.]

'_But where did you get the ticket too?_' Xander asked sleepily, '_You told me to sit back and let you buy the ticket._'

[Ocean Bluff, I understand a Master lives there,] the Hyena whispered, [And he might be able to help us.]

The trip was long and Xander found himself dipping into his road trip fund, he moaned at the money he was spending but if he could get rid of the Hyena it would be so worth it.

The Hyena began to talk to Xander about all of the people who she shared with their lives and how she was sorry for the way they met and how she acted in his body.

After a couple of days of staying on the bus they finally got to Ocean Bluff, the smell of salt water hit his nostrils and the Hyena purred contentment as she could smell so many things, but what was most important is that she could smell what he needed. She whispered, [Pup, are you hungry?]

Xander nodded and the Hyena whispered, [I know of an excellent pizza place, we just have to get there.]

'_How do you know about a pizza place?_' Xander asked and listened to her chuckle and groaned as he walked out of the Bus station and walked towards the directions that the Hyena whispered to him as he wandered the city.

The Hyena was happy; The Pai Zhuq would help Xander so much with his self esteem issues but she suddenly sensed something evil, she reached out with her senses and looked up and saw a bunch of robed figures with pure white faces devoid of any features, except for their mouths.

Xander heard the Hyena's warnings, he looked up and said, "What the hell!" as the first Rinshi leapt towards him, kicking at his side.

As Xander moved to block the attack a red flash suddenly blocked the attack, he looked up and saw a guy in what appeared to be red spandex. The guy looked at him and said, "Are you alright?"

"Uhh, yeah," Xander groaned as he got up, the Hyena whimpered in agony and she looked at the Rinshi who dared attack them and tore into them, his eyes glowing brilliant green.

Casey looked at the guy and saw his eyes glowing green and he thought, '_What the?_' As he saw the man tear into the Rinshi like a deranged man, laughing, like what he could only think of as a Hyena, he noticed that Lily and Theo noticed it too. It was incredible; he was like a bolt of lightning. He was fighting with only rage.

Xander thought to the Hyena, '_What the hell are you doing?_'

She yelled, [Defending us,] and tore into another one of the creatures. This was incredible, the Hyena was unleashed but what Xander hated about it was that he felt like he on the sidelines.

Casey noticed that the guy was being overpowered by the Rinshi, he was ferocious but without training he was going to be taken down. He brought out his Junglechucks and fought them off the guy then the Rinshi began back off.

Xander felt the Hyena moaning in agony, she whispered, [Sorry pup, I used way too much energy,] and they both collapsed. Xander felt something lifting him up, he looked up and looked into the black faceplate of the Red guy who saved him and fell unconscious.

Theo came towards Casey and looked at the young man, who was unconscious; he looked at Theo and said, "We gotta take him to RJ, something's not right about him. It feels like he's in pain."

"Yeah," Theo said as he reached towards Xander and pulled back; there was so much agony in the guy's body.

They ran through the streets as Casey holding Xander tightly, he felt the pain from the other man's body seep into him and he groaned; how could the man even stand if he was in this much pain?

As they got to Jungle Karma Pizza where RJ waited for them, he saw his students come in holding an unconscious man. He ran towards them and felt the waves of pain emanating from the young man.

"Quickly," he said, "Bring him into the back." As RJ put him on one of the Hammocks he reached out to feel the man's shoulder and he felt the Hyena inside of him.

RJ pulled his hand back and winced, he looked at his students and said, "This man has a very powerful animal spirit in him and it's merged incorrectly, he's going to die if he doesn't accept the spirit inside of him."

TBC

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Warning: Drug abuse in a few chapters.

Chapter 2

Xander woke up a couple of hours later; he blearily opened his eyes and realized that he was still in pain. He looked around and groaned, he was on a damned hammock; he looked around again and muttered, "Where the hell am I?" He saw a wolf and tiger cub look at him and they ran off.

Xander thought, '_Who keeps wild animals in_,' as he smelled the air, _'A pizza place?_' He felt a brief shot of intense pain and rubbed his head and went into his backpack and pulled out the prescription painkiller pills when he heard the door open and an older looking man with light shaggy hair look at him, frowning.

RJ looked at what would apparently become his newest student and saw him popping pills, he ran over and pulled the pill bottle out of his hands and he said, "Dude, these won't help your pain."

Xander glared and said, "Look, I'm in pain and these little miracle tablets are the only thing keeping me from blowing my goddamned head off!"

"Dude," RJ said, "These pills are only killing you," and sat down next to him and smiled reassuringly.

"Look, I'm looking for something called Pai Zhuq," Xander grumbled, "So they can rip this damned Primal Hyena spirit from my head!"

RJ looked at him in shock; students would train for years just to meet their spirits once and he was treating this powerful and wonderful creature like it was a curse? He put his hand on Xander's shoulder and said, "I'm a master Pai Zhuq and if you want I'll help you with your spirit."

"You mean you can rip it out?" Xander asked hopefully.

"Dude calm down, the way things are now ripping it out of your mind and body would kill you," RJ said in a placating manner.

Xander looked at the man and said, "This thing made me nearly rape one of my best friends and, though it apologized, I still feel bad about it."

"First of all; why don't you tell me how you got your beast?" RJ asked.

Xander snorted and explained about the spell the zookeeper cast and what his pack had done, he noticed the man looked disgusted and horrified at what happened and thought, '_Maybe he would understand why I wanted the damned thing out of my head and body_.'

"First of all," the man said, "My name is RJ and I'll help you and your beast merge, it's the only way. It'll be alright for you," and he looked at Xander and said, "Can I have your name little man?"

He looked at him and said, "Xander."

RJ's eyes twinkled and said, "Just Xander?"

Xander nodded and thought, '_No way I'm going to give this weirdo my whole name_,' he shook his head and said, "How bad could it be if you rip this thing out of me?"

"Like I said dude; it will kill and note that I said 'Will' not 'might' or 'could,' RJ said looking Xander in the eyes, "And when I say 'kill' it will be the most unpleasant death you could ever imagine, it'd be like that scene in Alien, only more painful and grotesque."

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" Xander growled out.

RJ smiled gently and said, "You're going to have figure that out for yourself."

Xander sighed and saw RJ take the pill bottle out of his bag, Xander glared again at him and said, "I need those to sleep man."

"No you don't," RJ said and came in with a cup of tea for him and said, "This tea will help you sleep."

RJ watched Xander drink the cup of tea and smiled as the young man fall into a deep sleep and began to snore softly. RJ decided to go into a meditative trance to attempt to contact the spirit inside of Xander. He traveled into Xander's mind through the spirit realm and as he walked through Xander's mind he saw all kinds of things.

"Oh man!" he said, "This kid watches WAY to many horror movies," as he moved through Xander's mind.

RJ felt an ancient primal force that had a gentle feel to it, he followed it to its source and he saw the mindscape transform into a massive African savannah. He heard animal growls and saw a massive hyena look at him, her eyes bright green.

She got up and said, "Greetings Master RJ how are you?"

"Uhh, I'm fine," RJ said, surprised at the spirit's eloquent speaking manner as she walked towards him and sniffed him.

"My name is Surana and I am the spirit that was forced into Xander's body."

RJ said, "Well, he wants you out of him because of what you did while you were in control of his body."

"That was a mistake," Surana said, "We're on the Hellmouth and nothing can live on the Hellmouth without being tainted in some way and I was forced into the merging by a dark spell. But what the foolish sorcerer didn't know was that he was doing the spell wrong and so the spell to banish me from my cub actually strengthened me and made the joining permanent."

RJ winced and said, "That's why he's in so much pain? He can't accept your presence, as I thought."

She smiled and thought, '_This one is smart, that was good and he might be patient with the boy too_,' she looked at and pleaded with him, "Help my pup please," and with that RJ was forced back into his own body.

'_**Whoa!**_' RJ thought as he looked at the sleeping boy, '_No way is he going to be able to live in this much pain much longer_,' and got up to leave Xander in peace. When he walked out he was confronted by his three worried students.

Casey looked in and saw Xander resting comfortably and said, "Is he going to be alright?"

RJ said, "Maybe, just maybe. But right now he needs rest and tomorrow we have to begin his training and hopefully he takes it well."

They nodded and Xander slept while Casey crept in and sniffed at Xander, his tiger had grown attached to the boy and wanted to make sure he was alright. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and saw RJ looking at him, shaking his head.

"Casey man, he's sleeping and is emotionally and physically drained, so let's not creep him out just yet."

"But he smells so **damn **good," Casey whined.

RJ nodded, his spirit noted the odour coming off the young man too but he had just a little more control over his emotions than Casey did.

As RJ led him away Casey looked at Xander one more time and inhaled the scent in and growled.

The others were talking and RJ said, "Guys, I know all of you are curious about him and I'll tell you what I found out about him, other than the fact he's royally pissed off about things and his beast brought him here looking for me, I guess."

"His name is Xander and from what I got from the spirit, which if anyone's curious to know is a Hyena, and she said that he's from something called the Hellmouth," RJ said.

Fran looked up and said, "U-u-uhh, I know what the Hellmouth is," she suddenly realized everyone was staring at her and said, "It's a place where the dimensional walls are weak and it's linked to place that is best described as Hell and if your new friend is from there then his spirit might have picked up a taint from the place and he himself might be tainted."

RJ frowned and said, "I'll need to give him a spiritual cleansing to get rid of the taint on him and his spirit," and he suddenly realized what Fran said and asked, "How do you know about this Hellmouth?"

Fran smiled shyly and said, "And it might not be a good thing if he goes back there and I know about the Hellmouth because I read a lot of books about the supernatural."

"But," RJ said, "What the problem is that he hates his spirit and, if what Fran says is true, this Hellmouth tainted her and him in the process and, like I said, I have to help cleanse both of them of its taint."

"And," Casey added, "We have to merge him and his spirit correctly too, right?" RJ nodded.

As they got ready to turn in for the night Casey looked down at his feet and said to Theo, "Did you notice how good Xander smells?"

Theo looked at him and said, "No and I usually don't go smelling strange men either," and went to sleep.

Casey walked into the back and was assaulted by Xander's scent, he growled again and wanted to do nothing more then go over and comfort Xander but he managed to stop himself and went to sleep.

The next morning Xander woke up and saw some fresh clothes waiting by him and a note telling him to meet that RJ guy out in front and to wear the clothes.

Xander pulled on the green T-shirt and blue jeans and blushed as the clothes were a bit tight on him and he wondered why he had to wear these clothes. He walked out and RJ looked at him and said, "Whoa, you look good man."

"Uhh, yeah," Xander said, "Thanks sir."

RJ said, "You and I are going to be doing some cleansing exercises to remove the taint of the Hellmouth on you."

"What?" Xander said, surprised that RJ even knew about the Hellmouth.

"So," RJ held out his hand, "Will you accept me as your master and guide?"

Xander gulped, he came this far already so he might as well go all the way. He nodded and accepted the offered hand.

TBC

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Warning: Someone's gonna puke

Chapter 3

Xander followed RJ out to a cliff overlooking the city and wondered just what they were doing out here.

"Okay man," RJ said, "You're going to have to relax and open your mind and I'll be teaching you some martial arts lessons."

"Can't you just rip the Hyena out of me?" Xander groaned.

"No can do my man," RJ said, "And trust me, you'll feel a lot better after this," and began to move in a certain motion, he looked at Xander and said, "Follow my motions as closely as you can."

Xander watched how RJ moved and began to do his best to maintain the same movement that RJ was doing.

RJ said, "This is a cleansing kata I learned from some wind ninjas," RJ looked at Xander and added, "Now imagine the taint inside of you is like a big ole nasty storm cloud that is blocking your chi and the wind is blowing the darkness out of you and replacing it with good chi."

Xander began to mimic the wind like motions that RJ was doing, as he did he felt the winds moving around him but he felt like something inside of him was fighting the wind and he began to feel pain shooting through his body.

"Don't give in to the pain Xander," RJ said, "It's just the dark energy making it tough on you."

As the wind rushed around him, moving Xander's longish hair, he felt a wave of nausea hit him but did his best to ignore it and listened to RJ say, "The wind's taking that nasty old storm cloud back to where it belongs."

Xander groaned as another wave of nausea hit him, it was horrible but he heard the Hyena whisper calming things and assured him that she was feeling the same way and Xander groaned back mentally, '_Don't vomit on my soul, I don't know how to clean it in there_.'

RJ watched Xander perform the kata, he was catching the movements pretty easily and RJ smiled, it was such a simple move which is why he decided to teach it to Xander and it would help when the training got more intense.

Xander looked at RJ, his face green and stopped as he violently vomited out something nasty and black, he groaned as he vomited again.

"Whoa, Xander man!" RJ said surprised, "What've you been eating other than those nasty painkillers?"

"You mean the prescription pills I need to control my pain?" Xander yelled as he vomited again.

"Dude," RJ said sternly, "I saw you man, you're popping those pills and I'm guessing it wasn't the first time you've taken these pills."

Xander said, "Might as well tell you; I've been taking the pills for about two months," RJ winced at what Xander told him and he listened to Xander continue, "At first the pain wasn't bad but eventually, I couldn't ignore the pain so I saved my money and got a local doctor to prescribe those pills for me."

RJ sighed and said, "Xander, you're addicted. I'll still be training you but you've got to get off the pills and I'll help you but you've got to help yourself too man."

"It's just so hard," Xander groaned as he vomited more black sludge.

"Now that is nasty smelling!" RJ said as he looked at the black sludge coming out of Xander.

"It doesn't taste that good either!" Xander yelled as he vomited again and RJ patted his shoulder reassuringly.

RJ waited while Xander puked out the black sludge, he said, "That's the nasty energy that was in your system."

"Oh merciful Zeus," Xander groaned, "There's more coming up!" And with that he vomited one last massive wave of black sludge.

"Dude," RJ laughed, "You feeling a bit better?" as Xander lay on his back and groaned.

Xander thought, as he got up, that he did feel better a lot better as the pain wasn't so bad. RJ said, "Let's begin the kata again, the fact you vomited so early is a good sign as it means that your body wants to get rid of the poison that are in you."

As they began to move together again Xander felt better and he felt like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders, the Hyena even began to feel better. RJ kept saying the calming lines on how the wind was one of light, blowing the dark energy out of him, even if he was puking it out of him.

RJ looked at him in relief but curled his nose at the black sludge that Xander had vomited out and knew that Xander's spiritual detox was just beginning. He looked at Xander and said, "Tell me, how old are you?"

"Uhh, 16," Xander said as he kept doing the cleansing kata.

"Dude, why aren't you in school right now!" RJ exclaimed in surprise.

"Because I wanted to get rid of my passenger, then I was going to go home," Xander said.

"No way are you going back to that place dude, Fran said it would quickly taint you again," RJ said, "I'll figure out something for you, no worries."

Xander groaned as he finished the kata and said, "What about my parents?"

"Let me worry about that little man," and looked at Xander's form; he was clumsy but he had great potential and he would make sure that potential was realized.

"Okay," RJ said, "Stop, we're done for today."

Xander sighed with relief and was getting ready to leave when RJ grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "Welcome to the order of Pai Zhuq," and they walked towards JKP.

As they walked back in to the restaurant, Xander sat down and Fran walked over to him and said, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded eagerly and she passed him a menu and said, "While you're staying here don't worry about paying," he looked at her confused and she added, "You're going to be working here."

"Ah," Xander said as he read the menu and wanted to know what that RJ guy was smoking when he thought about the names.

Fran looked at him read the menu and asked, "RJ, how did it go?"

RJ looked at Xander and said, "He needs a lot of help and it's going to be a long road to recovery, for him and his spirit, she's strong and he's going to be strong."

Xander finally ordered something that he assumed was meat lovers and waited patiently as he smelled the pizza.

As Fran brought out the pizza Xander took a bite out of it and realized that there wasn't any meat on it, she gave him an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry Xander, RJ doesn't want you to have meat until you're finished your spiritual detox."

He made a face at the pizza and Surana joined him in that face, but in a way she understood as the meat would only make her antsy.

Xander's stomach growled and he sighed and ate the veggie pizza, he nearly choked on a piece of green pepper. He gave RJ a look that said 'What the hell are you trying to do to me?'

RJ said, "It's part of your spiritual detox to make sure you're spiritually cleansed and to begin your martial arts training."

"Wait, I just need your help with the damned Hyena!" Xander said, "I didn't come down here for martial arts training!"

"No, you have way too much potential as a student for me to let you go untrained as you are," RJ said.

"Can I at least call my friends to let them know where I am?" Xander asked.

RJ nodded and took Xander to a phone and said, "Take as long as you need little pup."

Surana laughed and said, [He calls you pup too.]

Xander grumbled and quickly dialled the high school library and got Giles on the phone.

Giles wasn't having a good day, though with Xander's aid Buffy was able to defeat the Master but what was troubling them all was that he had disappeared right after leaving for who knows where. He sighed and thought, 'What was going on with Xander?' when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello? Xander is that you? Where are you?" Giles asked desperately as he was so worried about him.

Xander sighed with relief and listened to Giles explain what happened after he left and Xander, in turn, explained to Giles what had happened to him and why he left

Giles sputtered out, "You mean to say the Hyena wasn't exorcised? Xander, you're in a lot of trouble, please come home and we can bind the Hyena."

RJ knew it was so totally not cool for him to eavesdrop on his newest student's conversation and he frowned at what the older man was saying to his newest cub, his spirit was not a dangerous creature it was just corrupted by this hellmouth and this man who tried to enslave her to him.

Xander was about to answer when RJ took the phone from Xander and said, "Hi, my name's RJ and I'm guessing that your experiences with the Hyena weren't the best?"

"To put it mildly," Giles snorted, "It did unspeakable things, not the least, was try to rape Buffy."

"Dude," RJ said, "So **NOT** cool to blame either of them for it, blame the moron responsible for forcing the bonding when neither were ready."

Giles listened to what RJ was saying and some of it made sense to him; the so called zookeeper wasn't exactly clear minded as he thought. He thought about what had happened and realized that the Hellmouth might have corrupted the primal spirit but that was even more reason to get rid of it.

"Listen," Giles said, "I'm not sure about letting it merge with him, it would be easier to bind it away forever."

RJ shook his head and said, "Easier but not wiser. It would only hurt Xander and I won't let my newest pup get hurt." RJ also explained that he had found out that Xander had been popping very strong painkillers for at least two months.

Giles paled, how had he not noticed this? He thought he had kept a close eye on Buffy's friends. Giles then asked, "Would it be quite possible for me to visit and at least check on how he's being treated there?"

"Totally man," RJ said, "I'd welcome a chance to meet you and discuss some things with you."

"Very well, I shall be up there as quickly as possible," Giles said and hung up, 'It was alright,' he thought, 'I could check it out and if Xander was truly better off there then what right did I have to tell Xander that he couldn't stay.'

TBC

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 4

RJ looked at Xander after he got off the phone with Giles and said, "That guy is really overprotective of you pup."

Xander looked at his feet and said, "I guess he thinks I can't handle myself when I'm alone."

"Don't worry pup, you're staying here because this is the best place for you," RJ said.

"But I don't know if I can stand to be away from my friends," Xander said.

RJ's eyes softened and he sat next to Xander and said, "If you go back it will kill you and Surana but your friends can totally visit here."

Xander sighed as he finished his vegetable pizza and wondered how soon it would take for Giles to come up here?

The rangers came back from fighting the latest monster; Casey walked up to RJ and asked how Xander's spiritual cleansing was going.

RJ smiled and said, "Soon the pup's going to be clean and then we can help him with his spiritual and martial arts training."

Casey smiled and walked over to try to get to know Xander better. All he knew was that for some reason the guy smelled good but it was probably his cologne, he had to find out where he got it from.

Back in Sunnydale, Giles was listening to Willow cry about where Xander was so he had decided not to tell them just until he could find out exactly what was going in Ocean Bluff and why was Xander staying at a pizza place.

Even Buffy had been concerned about Xander's disappearance; she had thought for while that he had been captured and turned but that, as it turned out, wasn't what happened. She was actually kind of glad that Xander called but royally pissed that he had just left just like that.

As Giles hung up he turned and saw Angel glairing at him, Giles huffed a bit and walked out of the library, Angel followed him and said, "It's about the boy, isn't it?"

Giles cursed and looked Angel in the eye and said, "It's not like you to care about Xander, is it?"

"Look, you didn't see the pain he was in down in the Master's lair, hell he was bleeding," Angel nearly yelled.

"He's fine now, he's at a place called Jungle Karma Pizza in Ocean Bluff," as he said the name he noticed Angel both winced and cursed, "Is something wrong Angel?"

"Yeah, Ocean Bluff is a place demons don't go to," he replied and went back to the library.

"Please, I don't want the girls to know just yet. I just want to make sure the boy is safe," Giles said.

Angel looked back at him and said to Giles, "There's an option you haven't considered; that the boy might be better off in Ocean Bluff and don't worry, I'll keep your secret Giles."

Giles sighed and went back to the library intending to bring everything about Primal Possession with him to try to see if what the man he talked to was telling the truth.

Back in Ocean Buff, Xander was talking to Casey, who seemed to be really interested in getting knowing him, '_Maybe_,' he thought, _'A new friend, hopefully_.' As they continued to talk Fran walked up to him and said, "Xander, do you want me to call your parents? I'm sure they'll be awfully worried about you."

He looked up at her and realized that she probably wouldn't leave it alone so he gave her the number and thought, '_Hey, maybe my parents wouldn't be rude to her and actually care that I've been gone_.'

Fran smiled and walked off, Casey was about to talk again when Xander held up his hand and shook his head.

He was quickly rewarded by a loud yell of, "**_Well, you guys are just big meanies!_**"and the phone slamming back on the receiver, hard. She walked back in and said, "You aren't going back to those people," and walked away, huffing, to talk to RJ.

Xander looked at Casey, was giving the usually calm and happy Fran an odd look, and Casey said, "What did your parents say to her?"

"Probably told her to keep me," Xander said as he got up ready to get ready for bed as he was exhausted and sore from the cleansing ritual and said, "Night, I gotta get to sleep."

RJ was in his hammock reading a book when Fran came in looking at him and said, "If his friend who's coming up tells Xander to go home to his parents I'm going to lodge my foot up his butt," and walked out fuming, leaving the Wolf master to wonder what had gotten her angry.

Fran walked back in and said, "I thought to call his parents to let them know he was safe and do you know what they told me, and I quote; 'Keep the little food and money sucking bastard' and proceeded to tell me how worthless he was and that's why I'm so angry."

"Oh," RJ said, "So his parents weren't the best? That sucks. That wasn't good but, maybe with help, he could get past his past and move on."

Xander sighed as Fran came in and said, "Sorry about blowing up like that," and gave him a cup of tea that Xander drank readily. She added, "RJ says the tea should help this spiritual cleansing thing."

"Look," Xander said calmly, "It was really too much for me to accept that my father even noticed or cared that I was gone but thank you, for caring enough to call them."

Fran smiled and said, "Maybe you leaving will bring them out the nightmare they're in right now."

Xander smiled softly and said, "Maybe you're right," and got into the hammock that RJ had set aside for him and fell into a deep sleep from the tea.

Casey sighed; he had wanted to get to know the man a bit better. As he got up RJ stopped him and said, "Could you help me with Xander's training? He's going to need our help to realize his potential."

He nodded eagerly as this would be a good way to make friends with the guy.

Xander slept soundly and, for the first time, felt like he was home, he felt relaxed and began to dream of a vast savannah and he was surrounded by a pack which was what the Hyena said in a content voice, she whispered, [We might not be Alpha but we will find our place here.]

Casey just watched Xander sleep for a moment and felt a wave of contentment hit him, there was still pain in the ancient spirit and his tiger wanted to badly go and calm the Hyena matriarch down.

He went to sleep grumbling about how hard it was to be in the same room with him and having to smell that unique scent that he seemed only to smell, it was going to be hell for him

In the middle of the night Xander woke up and walked to the bathroom, he wondered vaguely if Ocean Bluff could be home to him, he walked back to the hammock and also wondered if he would have a goddamned bed again.

The next morning RJ woke Xander up at seven in the morning and listened to Xander yelling about 'inhumane treatment' and smiled, Xander was going to be fun to train.

Casey watched Xander grumble as he walked to the bathroom and realized that RJ wasn't going to give Xander a chance to fall back into his old way of living.

RJ smirked as Xander came out of the bathroom in the clothes he was wearing when he was first brought in and said, "Xander, this is how your life will be until we start to help you truly accept your spirit. First thing in the morning, even before breakfast, you will perform the wind kata at least ten times a day."

Xander looked pale, he remembered what happened last time and he had no wish to vomit black sludge anymore. RJ said, "Also; you will begin learning the basics of kung fu with Casey here and we will place you in a school so your education doesn't suffer."

'_This is going to be tough_,' Xander thought, '_I guess it shows that they either care or they want me dead._'

Surana whispered to him, [Pup, it wouldn't be the right way if it was easy,] to which Xander agreed.

RJ looked at him and tossed him some books, which Xander picked up and saw the titles 'Hyenas' and realized that they were all books about Hyenas, he looked at RJ who said, "You should learn about your beast."

As Xander got ready RJ said, "You're also an employee of JKP now too, so let's get started," as RJ showed him the wind kata again.

Giles had woken up in a good mood; he was going to make sure that Xander was alright. Something about the guy he had talked to seemed like the man wasn't all there but he had sensed something deeper, like the man was hiding something. So he headed south to Ocean Bluff, realizing that the trip would take a couple days but he knew Buffy and Willow would be able to handle themselves for at least that long.

TBC

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 5

Giles sighed as he drove towards Ocean Bluff, what was wrong with Xander that he had came all this way and he just didn't seek help from him? He was actually a bit hurt by the fact too.

As the lights of Ocean Bluff came to view Giles sighed with relief as his backside was rather sore from the trip, he would look up Xander tomorrow morning and make sure Xander was doing alright and possibly try to convince him to come home.

At the hotel he sat watching the news and wondered what are these Power Rangers and saw the news reports showing people in brightly coloured outfits fighting what appeared to be demons and as he watched them fight he sighed, this wasn't a safe place for Xander but he would accept whatever he decided to do, he just wouldn't be happy about it.

The next morning Giles woke up, he looked at the address that RJ had given him and drove towards the pizza place and wondered vaguely, '_What kind of name was Jungle Karma anyways?_'

Xander had finished performing his morning exercises and he knew RJ was watching him to make sure he did it. RJ watched his newest pup train and, truth be told; he thought Xander was showing signs of improving as the wind kata didn't take so much out of him anymore. His spirit was getting clean and soon he would be ready to train with the others.

Casey watched Xander train with admiration, he was starting to move a lot more gracefully but, from what he had learned from RJ, was that someone from his old hometown was coming over and Casey was afraid that Xander would leave with him and he wouldn't see him again and he couldn't stand that, he wanted Xander to stay.

Xander noted that Casey staring at him again and he guessed that he was watching him do the kata and not that he minded, he was getting good at it. As he finished it up RJ came in and said, "Uhh, Casey, dude, we have a problem," at Casey's look of confusion RJ said, "_A problem_," and emphasized the word, causing Casey's eyes to widen and he ran out.

"Uhh," Xander said, "Do you need help with this problem?"

RJ flashed him a smile and said, "Casey and the others should be able to handle it themselves, you just keep your mind on your training."

"Oookay," Xander said as RJ left and he started to practice the moves RJ taught him. He sighed, '_These people are a bit odd_,' he thought as he finished and walked into the front and began to study the books.

Giles finally found the pizza place and entered and saw Xander pouring over a bunch of books and said, "Hello Xander," and was surprised when Xander rushed at him and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you too Xander," Giles said as he managed to pull Xander off.

Fran walked out and saw Xander hugging an older looking man, she asked, "Xander, who's this?"

"Uhh, this is Giles, my friend from Sunnydale," Xander said, "And this is Fran."

"Hello madam," Giles said in his most polite tone and asked, "Might, uhh, RJ be available?"

"Oh, uh," Fran stammered, "He's not available at the moment; could I get you something to eat?"

Giles smiled and said, "Ah yes, thank you Fran," and took the menu that she offered him and looked at the pizzas and the other things.

"Uhh, I'll take a large one of these, uhh, jungle meat pizzas," Giles said as he sat down next to Xander.

Fran smiled and said, "Xander, I'll bring you your vegetable pizza," causing Xander to groan.

Giles looked at Xander and said, "You're not allowed to have meat?"

"No, RJ says it will do more harm than good for me right now," Xander said, "He actually set a pretty strict diet for me to help purify my soul and spirit."

Giles looked surprised, he had remembered seeing the boy devour a whole bag of beef jerky and he even saw him at lunch carrying a tray of meat products with nary a vegetable or piece of fruit to be seen and here he was eating vegetables.

Fran came into the back and saw RJ giving instructions to the rangers over the communicators; she walked up behind him and said, "Uhh, RJ, Xander's friend is here."

RJ said, "Fran take over, I'll go meet him now." He ran to the bathroom and made sure he looked presentable and walked out and saw Xander next to an older looking man, he walked over and said, "Hi, I'm RJ."

"Ah, Rupert Giles," and shook his hand.

RJ nodded and said, "So you want to make sure that Xander is safe here and being well taken care of?"

Giles nodded and said, "Quite so and I was wondering why you don't simply bind the spirit, wouldn't it be easier than all this training?"

"Because it would be easier but unwise to do," RJ said, "It would've done more harm than good."

"Please, explain to me about why it is apparently worse for Xander to have this spirit bound?" Giles asked.

"Well it's like this; the man who did the spell didn't know one thing about animal spirits. The other spirits of the hyena pack were normal hyenas but Xander's spirit was special," RJ said, "It's primal, powerful and it needs a willing partner to inhabit. The guy who cast the spell and imprisoned her inside Xander was an idiot and that was what causing Xander so much pain that he was taking painkillers to control the pain."

Giles nodded and said, "Yes, you said that when we talked on the phone," he looked at Xander and said, "Xander, why didn't you tell us? We could've helped."

"Uhh, Giles, and please don't take this the wrong way," Xander said, "You and the girls are my friends but the hyena says you aren't pack."

Giles looked pale, it was worse than he thought; whatever this RJ fellow was teaching Xander it was bringing the Hyena closer to the surface and he was going to have to take steps to bind the Hyena.

RJ looked at Xander and said, "Who does Surana consider pack?"

"You guys, she says you guys are my pack," Xander said quietly, "Giles and the girls are my friends but," and he said this to Giles, "You could never be pack."

"Really?" RJ said, "Tell me why?"

Even Giles was curious about what the Hyena would say, Xander said, in a small voice, "Buffy needs to be alpha of your pack and, well, she would most likely be a good alpha, and she wouldn't be able to accept another alpha in there."

RJ thought to himself, 'Surana is a most wise spirit for discussing this.'

Giles looked at Xander and said, "Did you forget about the harm the Hyena inflicted on Buffy?"

"That was a mistake, the way she had been forced into my body and the taint of the Hellmouth caused her to be blinded by her own pain that she struck out at anything that seemed like it would fight her," Xander said.

'Hmm,' Giles thought, 'The Hellmouth does have a bad effect on people and spirits and it could make sense.' He looked at Xander and asked, "How can you just accept the word of this spirit?"

"Because she hasn't lied to me ever. After you guys attempted to force her out of me we had a nice long talk about what had happened and she told me to seek out the order of Pai Zhuq," Xander said, "Surana said they could help us."

"So," Giles said to RJ, "You are a member of this order I take it?"

RJ nodded, smiled at Giles and said, "Yep and I want to help my new pup here."

"What would this help entail?" Giles asked.

RJ explained what he would be putting Xander through with the exercises and Giles thought, 'Hmm, this might actually be good for Xander to learn how to defend himself and martial arts training wouldn't hurt him.'

"Also," RJ said, "I've got to tell you that Xander wouldn't be able to go to back to the Hellmouth, it hurts him and his spirit."

"Also," Giles asked, "About these Power Rangers, will it be safe for Xander with all these monster attacks?"

RJ nodded and said, "Yeah, he'll be safe, I'll protect him with my life."

Giles seemed to be satisfied with RJ's answer, 'The man,' he thought. Seems to genuinely care about Xander, which means he would take good care of the boy.'

Meanwhile, Dai Shi was sitting on his throne, he had sensed an ancient primal spirit and the power that was emanating from the spirit, it was like being drunk. He had to find this spirit and lure it to his side in any way possible.

"Camille," he called and she walked out of the wall, she looked at him puzzled and he said, "Did you sense the power of this new spirit?"

She nodded and said, "Yes Lord Dai Shi I did sense it and I must say it felt primal, powerful, incredible!"

Dai Shi whispered, "I know and she feels familiar to me," as Dai Shi walked in a circle, he suddenly looked up and said, "Surana, it's her!"

Camille nodded, she remembered the Hyena queen and how she stood with the humans against Dai Shi. She said, "Are you going seek your revenge?"

He smirked, "Surana was my lover in times past and she shall be again and, if I remember her choice of partner, whoever she picked is certainly going to be easy on the eyes and a worthy partner to me."

TBC

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 6

Giles ended up staying Ocean Bluff for a few days to make sure Xander was being taken care of, he was still unsure of Xander's decision to stay in Ocean Bluff and kept telling him that they could help him in Sunnydale as well.

Fran looked at Giles and said, "He's better off here, trust me, RJ knows what he's doing."

"It's just that his friends are worried about him," Giles said, "He disappeared without letting anyone knowing where he went and he ended up listening to a spirit's advice, which I'm still not sure was the best idea."

Xander simply cast his head down and sighed, he couldn't quite place it but he felt better here; he felt free not like he was being pressed down by a massive weight anymore, he felt free.

Giles eventually decided to respect Xander's decision to stay in Ocean Bluff even if he didn't quite agree with it. As he left he wondered if Xander would show up in Sunnydale again.

Xander's life fell into a routine; he preformed his wind kata to get rid of the dark essence of the hellmouth out of himself and Surana, she purred with gratitude as the stress seemed to leave him. RJ was also not kidding about keeping on his education though to his credit the man did his best not to be too strict. As he thought about RJ he realized that he had never seen the guy show any anger of any type and he had enough reason to be angry.

Surana whispered to him, [He appears so blissful because his wolf spirit was tampered with and it's wild, trust me. It's why he keeps so calm and blissful, to keep it under control.]

Xander looked at RJ and wondered what he might do if it was released, it probably would tear things apart but he didn't really want to see it become free.

Surana said, [Don't worry, his wolf is wild but I'm wilder,] and snickered.

RJ noted now that the dark essence was out of him it was time to train him fully in Pai Zhuq and Xander was a bit more open about himself now.

He walked up and said, "Xander, it's time for your training to truly begin, you are ready pup."

"Uhh, thanks," Xander said quietly.

"Your friend Giles says he will be keeping tabs on you and wants progress reports on how you're doing," RJ said.

Xander sighed inwardly, he supposed that Giles was still a bit concerned about him being here.

RJ said, "You're going to be homeschooled here so we can keep a better eye on you and also to make sure you aren't cheating on your diet."

"You mean I still can't have meat?" Xander growled.

"No can do, it's part of the spiritual cleansing," RJ said as he pulled out a glass of vegetable juice and added, "We're going make sure you get a lot more nutritious foods."

Xander groaned, "I died didn't I? And I'm in Hell!"

RJ smiled gently to put Xander at ease and took him out to begin his training. He began to show Xander the basic moves of Pai Zhuq and was pleased that Xander was a quick study; he did pick up the Wind Ninja styles pretty easily. He felt that Xander would've done well in the Wind Academy or even the Thunder Academy and decided to get into contact with someone from there so Xander could possibly learn from them.

Dai Shi watched the students training in secret, he was able to distinguish Surana's scent from the others and he found that it came from the young dark haired boy and hissed out his pleasure at the host's appearance; she had picked well this time. He noted there was still conflict in how the boy moved and decided he'd have to make his move soon or else the boy would become too powerful to capture.

He noticed that the Tiger also staring at the boy and thought the Tiger Ranger would know his displeasure at the fact that Surana would not refuse him again and walked off.

RJ felt a slight taint in the air but it was gone as soon as it appeared. He frowned, it felt familiar somehow, he looked at how his older students were willing to help Xander train.

Xander heard Surana say, [This is what Pack is all about; belonging,] she whispered, [Pup, don't you feel like you belong here?]

Xander nodded.

Casey felt his own tiger spirit whisper his approval on how Xander was shaping into, 'With the appropriate training he would be great,' he thought as he blocked one of Xander's punches, 'He was still a bit clumsy but he was improving in such a short time.'

Xander was impressed on how graceful he was getting and he heard Surana whisper, [It was because you are more accepting of your abilities and it would help with your training.] He felt a bit odd that he didn't do anything to earn this gift but Surana whispered, [Earn? True this wasn't earned, you and I were cursed. You earned this second chance by doing your best to live with the crippling pain for several months.]

'Yeah,' Xander smirked inwardly, 'I guess but I could've done without some of the more crippling muscle spasms.'

RJ finally held his hand up and said, "That's enough cubs, I'm going to take Xander in for some more training. The rest of you have the day off."

Casey frowned, Xander was doing fine so why did RJ want to train him privately? He decided to sneak after them. He followed them and listened to RJ explain about the Wind and Thunder Academies and how they would visit them one day soon because of his skill with the Wind Ninja styles.

Lily looked back at Theo and said, "Do you think Casey's been acting weird ever since Xander came here?"

Theo nodded, he had noticed it too; Casey was focusing his attention on Xander and it was very odd; they only had met him a short time ago and Casey had been getting odd. He said, "Did you know that he asked me if I noticed how good Xander smells?"

"Hmmph," Lily began to laugh gently. She said, "I didn't think he'd ever mention that another man smells good, let alone moon over one."

"Do you think Casey would hurt Xander?" Theo asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"No," Lily said, "He knows Xander has been hurt and, if he is serious, he'll wait for him and, hopefully, be alright if Xander decides to say no."

Meanwhile, Xander was still talking to RJ and he decided to ask him a question that had been bothering him for a while, "Uhh, Master RJ, is there a reason why Casey keeps looking at me?"

RJ knew that this question was coming, he smiled gently and said, "You smell good to him, he's been wanting to know you better for awhile."

Xander looked a bit unsure and he heard Surana whisper, [I like his Tiger a lot, he has a noble bearing to him.]

'Oookay,' Xander said quietly, 'Still not sure but, if he respects my boundaries, maybe we can start out as friends.'

"Trust me," RJ said, "Casey's freaking out about this as well. He's been researching everything about this, he can find this kind of relationship is more common in the order and I guess, if you're raised around it, you don't get freaked out by it as much as someone who wouldn't know how it works."

Xander sighed with relief and RJ said, "You can talk to me about anything you want Pup, you know that? I'll be here for you whenever you need it, no judgements or harsh words from me alright?"

"Oh," Xander said, "Uh, thanks," and he felt Surana purr with contentment. He was totally freaked out by this as he had never been around someone who cared about his students as much as RJ did, except for Giles that is.

RJ watched Xander leave and saw Casey come out from where he was hiding and say, "RJ, you can't be serious about sending Xander to the Wind Ninjas? He belongs in the Pai Zhuq."

"Yes he does but he would do well with broadening his horizons," RJ said and, "I mean to help him become what he could be, if he wants too."

"Well," Casey growled, "If he goes to the Wind or Thunder Academy, I'm going with him to protect him."

"Dude," RJ said, "Take your time as you're royally freaking him out. First, before he can be in a relationship with anyone, he has to accept himself and his beast before he could accept you and the best relationship is often started as a friendship."

Casey frowned but nodded to his master but swore he'd keep his eye on Xander and walked off.

Dai Shi had used his abilities to listen in what the Wolf Master and Tiger Ranger had talked about. He'd wait until Surana and her host were away from the Rangers and then he would make his move to claim both Surana and this intriguing host and with their combined powers they would handle the Rangers and then the world. He laughed and simply decided to wait.

TBC

Please rate and review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters and I don't own the Power Rangers Ninja Storm season either.

Chapter 7

As they finished the current workout RJ took Xander aside and said, "You remember what I told you about the Wind ninja academy and the Thunder Academy? Well I managed to talk to my contacts there and I heard Sensei Watanabe is interested in meeting you."

"Uhh, so when do we go?" Xander asked hesitantly.

"This weekend," RJ stated, "And until then I want you to train extra hard. I want to show the wind ninjas what a Pai Zhuq student is capable of."

Xander gulped slightly, he was starting to enjoy the training but he realized that this was going to be hard.

RJ smirked and simply said, "Begin."

Through the week of training Xander was aching, he was sore but his fellow students were always there to listen to him and, as RJ promised, he was a good listener when he wasn't making him practice and he was starting to like some of the attention he was getting from Casey, though the staring did get a bit annoying.

Casey wasn't happy, he was sure that Xander belonged with them in Pai Zhuq, not with the wind ninjas but he had a fear that Xander would decide to stay with the wind ninjas and he was afraid of that more than anything. He still wasn't sure about how he felt about the hyena but his tiger was sure that Xander and Surana would compliment him quite nicely.

He decided to track down RJ and ask for permission to come with him and Xander to the Wind ninja academy.

RJ looked at Casey and sighed; he had wanted Xander to come with him alone, that way if Xander decided to stay with the Wind Ninjas he would do so without feeling guilty. Though RJ knew he'd feel awful enough if Xander decided to stay with the Ninjas but something about how quickly he mastered the wind kata was odd, it was like he was remembering it.

"Okay," RJ said, "You can come but if something bad happens back here you come back as fast you can."

Casey nodded eagerly, that way he could make sure the Wind Ninjas would know that Xander belonged with them; he was a student of Pai Zhuq and also they would know to keep their paws off him.

As Xander continued the training Surana remarked on how much healthier he was getting; he didn't feel like sleeping all the time like he did in Sunnydale and the home schooling Fran was giving him actually better than the public education he was getting from Sunnydale High but he felt like they were hiding something; they'd disappear and, sometimes, come back hurt.

Surana knew something but she told him that he had to figure it out himself and she was sure he could and chuckled.

On Saturday morning Xander was woken up by RJ who said, "Be quiet pup, we're leaving early."

"Alright," Xander yawned and got up quietly and saw RJ and Casey waiting for him.

"Here, put this suit on," RJ said as Xander looked at the blue shirt and greyish pants. RJ said, "It marks you as a beginner in the style Pai Zhuq."

Xander quickly put it on, wondering why he didn't have to wear this suit to begin with.

Casey muttered out, "You look good in your suit."

Xander turned away so no one would see how red his face was.

RJ smiled gently and said, "I was never into the whole uniform thing, I'd rather my students be comfortable with themselves but this uniform will identify you as one of us."

Xander nodded and followed them outside and as they began to walk into a park he wondered where this academy was when suddenly some black robed people came out of the ground. He quickly got ready to fight when RJ calmed him down and said, "Is your master ready to see us?"

The man nodded and gestured for them to take their hands, RJ nodded and told Xander and Casey to do it.

As Xander took his friend's hand the man fell back into the ground with a large pop taking Xander with him, they moved through the earth like a fish. Xander wasn't even sure how fast they were moving on as they suddenly erupted from the ground in front of a large Pagoda, he saw Casey and RJ there with him; RJ had a large smile on his face while Casey looked a bit sick.

RJ had a large smile on his face and said, "That's the only way to travel."

Xander shook his head and said, "I feel sick."

Casey nodded his agreement and thanked god that they didn't have anything to eat yet.

An eagle came down and perched nearby and watched the two Pai Zhuq students complain a bit about the Earth ninja's way of traveling, it laughed as it flew down and transformed causing the dark haired boy to yelp in surprise.

"I am Sensei Watanabe and I'd like to welcome you to the Wind Ninja Academy and I apologise for how you got here, ever since Lothor's attack we've been even more serious about security."

RJ bowed towards the Sensei and gestured for Casey and Xander to do the same.

"May I introduce my students: Xander Harris and Casey Rhodes," RJ said proudly.

Suddenly the Sensei looked at Xander directly and said, "Are you related to Tony Harris?"

"Uh yeah, he's my father," Xander said in a quiet voice, hoping that Tony hadn't made sure these people hated the Harris name.

"I suppose you want to know how I know your father Xander?" the Sensei said in a gentle voice. "It happened almost fifteen years ago."

******Flashback******

Kanoi walked towards home holding his small passenger, the tiny baby yawned and looked at him; he hadn't wanted to take the baby in but one of his friends in the social services asked him to take in the baby while they investigated the parents. Kanoi smiled, Miko wouldn't mind though but he decided to call her and let her know that he was bringing home.

As he walked Miko looked at the baby and whispered, "You did the right thing," she picked the baby up and asked, "What's his name?"

"Yes, I did get the name from Martha; his name is Alexander Harris."

"Why did he have to be taken from his family?" Miko asked, even though she did know the answer.

Kanoi shook his head and said, "Martha didn't tell me, only that he needed to be removed from his parents care."

Miko nodded and placed Alexander in Cameron's old crib and watched him snuggle into the blanket and go to sleep, he was a cute little baby.

At age three Alexander was watching Kanoi train and began to try to mimic the movements, Kanoi noticed that and he had promised never to train Cameron in the way of the ninja but not Alexander. He took him out of his crib and began to show Alexander the movements; he picked the moves up quite well.

******Flashback ends******

Xander shook his head and said, "No, I was born in Sunnydale, that's all I remember."

The Sensei nodded and said, "You actually stayed with us for four years. Miko and I grew to be quite attached to you; we even officially adopted you into our family when you were two years old."

"What!" Xander said quietly, he couldn't believe this story.

"It is why, when I heard your master talk of you, I wanted you to come visit on the hopes that you were my adopted son," Sensei said.

"But," Xander said, "If I was a part of your family, how did my birth parents get me back?"

The Sensei shrugged and said, "I cannot be certain about that, Miko and I were afraid your parents would try to claim you again. So we made sure you were with us at all times, they had threatened to kidnap you a couple of times."

Xander was still unsure when the Sensei placed some papers into his hand and he read out, "Birth name: Alexander Lavelle Harris, adopted name: Alexander Lavelle Watanabe."

"You didn't change my middle name?" Xander said with a slight frown, "One thing I didn't like was the name Lavelle."

The Sensei laughed a bit and said, "Miko would've loved to have been here for you."

"But I also wanted you to meet your brother," Sensei smiled gently but at Xander's unsure look he added, "Family isn't always about blood, it's about who you care about."

Xander sighed; he didn't know what to believe. If his parents had kidnapped him from a loving family he'd call Willow and see if she could verify it.

The Sensei led them through a couple of rooms until they stopped in front of a man who looked like he was just a couple of years older, he smiled at Xander and looked at the Sensei, who simply nodded.

He walked up to Xander and said, "Hey little brother, how are you?"

"Freaking out," Xander said, "Actually."

"Understandable, I'm Cameron Watanabe and your older brother."

The Sensei looked at RJ and said, "Please understand that we don't want Xander to be taken away from your tutelage, I just ask that he learns our style too."

RJ nodded and said, "What's your proposal then?"

"That Xander stays with us for at least a week, we'll determine which element he has the most aptitude with and from there on he'll educated in that style," the Sensei said.

Cameron looked at his brother proudly but as he listened to what his father said he realized that the blonde guy had feelings for Xander. He'd have to do the big brother thing and find out what his intentions were for his brother and if he didn't like it, well that would be a problem.

TBC

A/N: I will post more on my stories later on in the month as I will be out of town for a little while. Please note that this story WILL be slash.

Poll Question: How should Xander react to his new family? How did his parents kidnap him from Ninjas?

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 8 

Xander was sitting in the room the Wind ninjas had prepared for him and the others, the truth that the Sensei was his adoptive father, now that was weird, he tried to remember that far but he couldn't, all he remembered was being raised by Tony and Jessica.

Casey was watching Xander think and he was worried that the Sensei would keep Xander with him, especially since he was the guy's adoptive son. He wanted to comfort him so he walked over and said, "Xander, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just wondering how my parents stole me from freaking ninjas?" Xander said, "I mean I almost have no memory of them being sober."

"I guess it could be unsettling," Casey said as he sat next to him, "You know your adoptive father had enemies, especially amongst the space ninja clans."

Xander looked up and shook his head and said, "There are _evil_ space ninjas?" And thought to himself, 'Now there's a phrase I thought I'd never have to use like, ever.'

'Evil space ninjas?' Xander thought to himself, 'I miss the demons and vampires.'

RJ came in and smiled at them and said, "Okay, we're going to be here for a week as they want to see if Xander has the aptitude for the rest of their arts, other than the wind kata I taught you."

"But," Casey said, "What about us? Xander came to Pai Zhuq for help not the wind ninjas, he should stay with us."

"I know how you feel man," RJ said, "I want Xander to stay with us too, where he and Surana could be great, no scratch that, will be great."

Xander watched the two talk and nearly cried; these people wanted him to stay with them? It was actually nice to feel wanted.

He lay back down and relaxed as he was feeling kind of mellow, now this place felt right to him, good actually, as he fell asleep.

Sensei walked around in his room and whispered, "Miko, our Alexander is back but it seems his destiny lies with Pai Zhuq. I cannot stand in the way of his destiny but neither am I happy to accept it," as he continued to talk to himself he wondered what kind of monster would have placed him back with his parents.

Cameron sighed, his father was pacing and he could tell the man was worried he barely remembered Xander; all he could remember was a small dark haired boy trying to follow him and his friends around everywhere. As he sat down he felt some movement and saw a man in a pimp hat and a leather jacket rummaging thru their fridge.

"Uhh, who are you?" He demanded to know.

The man got up, smiled and said, "Whistler, how are you Mister Watanabe?"

"Getting ready to kick the strange man out of our kitchen," Cameron replied angrily.

"Whoa! Hold your horse's samurai boy," Whistler grinned, "I come as a friend."

Cameron froze and Whistler said, "Also, could you retrieve your pop, I need to tell him something too."

"Uhh, Dad," Cameron yelled, "We have a visitor and he needs to talk to you."

Sensei ran down and saw Whistler still rummaging through their fridge and said, "Hello?"

"Ahhh," Whistler said as he pulled out a thing of bottled water, "Not a drop of whiskey to be found," and sighed, "Sorry about that, most of the champions the PTB usually have some liquor."

"Uhh, sorry," Cameron said, "If we had known that a strange man would be rifling through our fridge like a deranged raccoon we would have put a bottle in for you."

Whistler shrugged and said, "Now, first of all let me say that I'm happy that Xan's found his way back to you guys, the PTBs are all happy about that."

"PTBs?" Sensei said confused, "I have never heard of that term before."

"Again, probably because the elemental academies aren't under our particular jurisdiction," Whistler said as he drank the water he pulled out.

"Now on to my message: First of all, Xander was one of our champions until he came to the order of Pai Zhuq," Whistler said, "But we had a treaty with Zordon and no ranger, future or past, can have their life interfered by us.

"Xander was probably meant to be a ninja ranger if his destiny hadn't been altered," Whistler said, "Oh yeah, your brother; Lothor stole him with help from some rivals of ours, Wolfram and Hart, and in payment for his aid they gave him a lot of artefacts and powers which he probably used on you guys."

Sensei glared, Lothor's evil never failed to surprise him and now he learned that his brother gave his son back to his abusive parents, he looked at Whistler and said, "Why?"

Whistler shrugged, "If the higher ups know they sure as hell haven't told me. I'm just here to tell you that the PTBs want him with Pai Zhuq but maybe he can learn your styles too?"

Cameron groaned and said, "Good, now are you going to leave?"

"Not yet four eyes," Whistler said, "There's something coming and we can't stop it because we won't, the evil that's coming isn't supernatural and we aren't going to help because we can't."

Sensei looked thoughtful and said, "Why can't you help?"

"Because if we interfered in a big way it would open a door for our enemies to do the same," Whistler sighed out, "And this is like the only way we can interfere now without Xander getting torn apart by demons."

Whistler got up and sighed, "Well gotta go boys and remember; the Powers want Xander to be a Power ranger and next time, have whiskey."

They looked at each other and Cameron muttered, "That was weird and I know weird."

Sensei smiled gently at his son and said, "For now let's trust that these Powers, they know what they are doing."

Cameron watched Whistler fade away and muttered, "If that's their messenger then I'm going to be worried."

The next morning Xander was woken up by Casey and RJ, he looked at his watch and sighed, it was too early for this but as he got up and sighed, he ignored Casey sniffing the air and sighed as he got dressed in his uniform.

As they were escorted out Xander saw his adoptive father look at him with a warm smile and said, "My son, it is time for you to begin your training."

Xander watched as a dark skinned man came out and bowed to the sensei and to him, Sensei smiled and said, "This is Shane, he's one of the instructors of the wind element."

Shane nodded and did a move that released a blast of wind into a target, destroying the target instantly and suddenly he looked at Xander and ran on solid air causing Xander to gape in shock, he could handle vampire's, demons and anything the hellmouth threw at him, yet this.

The Sensei said, "Thank you Shane, please return to your students so we can continue the demonstration," Xander saw a girl walk out and bow to him.

"Hi, I'm Tori Hanson and I'll be teaching you about water," she said cheerfully and she walked in front of a large pool and ran across the water and used the water to create a blast of water. "Many of the elemental training are similar but there are subtle differences."

"Thank you Tori," the Sensei said, "Please return to your students," she smiled and waved bye to Xander who smiled back, she seemed cheerful.

Sensei smiled and said, "This is Dustin, he is the instructor of the earth element."

Dustin nodded, gave a wide smile and winked at Xander and fell back into the earth, there was loud pop and he disappeared. Xander jumped up and looked around surprised as the guy had disappeared, he was about to sit down when he heard another popping sound and Dustin appeared behind him and said, "Guess who?"

"**Gahhh!**" Xander yelped in surprise, why was he still surprised? He saw a man run on air, a girl turning water into a weapon and now a man doing a mole impression.

"That's not the best part," Dustin laughed and suddenly split into two people and they both laughed and merged back together.

Xander stared in surprise; he had seriously been lied to about ninjas and he really wanted to learn all of the styles. He looked around and thought, 'Hmm, there was water, wind and earth but where the hell was fire?"

"Hey," he called, "You guys have three elements but where's fire?"

Sensei smiled, a lot of students had asked this question, and said, "Fire ninjas are trained at another academy but they seek their own students, they are powerful and their tempers run as hot as their element and, as such, they train in seclusion."

"Oh," Xander said, a bit disappointed that he couldn't see fire in action but the other styles seemed cool.

"Now," the Sensei said, "You shall train with us all to find where your elemental affinity lies." 

TBC 

Sorry it's been such awhile. What do you guys want Xander's element to be? Keep in mind you have to choose from water, earth or wind. 

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter nine 

Xander, over the next week, was found to have great affinity for the Earth element, the Sensei was accepting of his son's element though he kind of wished that Xander would've had shown more affinity to air but he was pleased anyways.

However, Dai Shi had followed them to the wind ninja academy and was observing them quietly. He watched Xander practice and Dai Shi was feeling more attracted to him as his body was perfect; Surana had chosen well and soon both the boy and Surana would be his.

RJ watched Xander train and he was proud of his newest cub as he had improved so much, as he looked at Casey, who was snarling at every ninja that went near Xander; RJ could feel Casey's spirit rage as the tiger spirit was extremely possessive.

Dustin was laughing inwardly at the displays that Casey was putting on for Xander, he had heard the order of Pai Zhuq artists were primal in their relationships.

"Alright students," Sensei said, "That's enough training for today," he walked towards Xander and RJ, he looked at RJ and said, "Xander picks up on martial arts very quickly."

"Yeah," RJ said, "It's totally his forte, though we still have to keep him on his diet; no meat products for him yet."

The Sensei looked at RJ and said, "Please tell me how my son came to your care?"

RJ told the Sensei how he came to his care and the Sensei looked horrified; his son was in that much pain and no one noticed it? He looked at RJ and said, "Right now Xander is better off in your care, he seems to trust you."

"It wasn't easy," RJ said, "The boy's been hurt before and we had to slowly gain his trust."

"I will be sending Dustin with you to continue Xander's training," Sensei said softly, "But I expect Xander to visit us, I want him to know me as his father and Cameron as his brother."

"I totally agree," RJ said and they began to discuss things about Xander's training routines as they wanted him to be all he could be.

Meanwhile Xander was sitting next to Casey, who stared at him intensely and he was blushing under the intensity of the stare, "Xander, did RJ tell you about why I'm around you constantly?"

"Yeah, something about me smelling good to you," Xander muttered, "And how this kind of relationship was more common in the order of Pai Zhuq."

"It's something like that," Casey said softly, "RJ told me about this; you smell like my mate."

Xander backed away nervously; he remembered this when Surana was in control of him and he nearly raped Buffy, Casey shook his head and said, "Don't be afraid, please, I don't want to hurt you in any way. I want to go slow for your sake."

"Umm, still a bit uneasy," Xander said quietly as Casey sat next to him.

"Here Xander," Casey said, "I brought you some food," as he passed him a couple of chocolate bars, Xander looked up and Casey smiled, "RJ said a couple wouldn't hurt you."

Xander unwrapped the bars and bit into them, devouring them quickly to Casey's surprise. Xander said, "Haven't had chocolate since I got here."

RJ came in and saw Xander finish off the chocolate and winced, looked like his pup was still addicted to candy and Xander looked at him with a guilty face, RJ shook his head and said, "I did say it was alright for you to have a couple of them."

"Thanks," Xander said as he felt the sugar rush and grinned.

But you still can't have meat," RJ said, "I'm going to have to force you to keep up your diet of vegetables and fruits."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Xander said with a bit of a pout.

Casey sat next to Xander and hesitantly went closer to him and smiled when Xander didn't back away from him and said, "Maybe, when we get back to Ocean Bluff, you and I can hang out together."

"Maybe," Xander said while he felt Surana purr her contentment as Casey's Tiger went close to her.

RJ sighed and said, "Let's go to sleep, it's going to be long day tomorrow."

As Xander slept Surana kept watch over her new pack as she was nervous about things. She suddenly felt something old, evil and familiar.

She heard a whisper, "Surana, my love, come to me."

She snarled, "Dai Shi? Where are you? You were supposed to be banished, it was promised!"

"Oh, I got out," Dai Shi said, "My host, Jarrod, accidentally released me. Surana, let's talk about you and your host; the boy is beautiful, you chose well."

Surana whimpered, she was an ancient and powerful beast but even she wasn't sure that she could defeat Dai Shi.

"My host, Jarrod, is _quite_ attractive too," Dai Shi said, "Now I am going to claim my mate again and, Surana, your host shall compliment my own host, don't you think? They shall serve until we get our true bodies back."

"No!" Surana screamed, "Leave my pup alone, I won't be yours again."

Dai Shi began to laugh deeply and said, "Soon, I shall come for you and your tiger won't stand against me, you can witness his death."

As Dai Shi closed his mind to her Surana looked at Xander, who was still in a deep sleep, she whispered, "Not my pup, not like this!"

The next morning Xander woke up and felt cold; Surana was afraid, he tried to ask her in the way RJ taught him but it wasn't working, she didn't want to talk.

He went about his day with just a bit of nervousness, though he felt less nervous when Casey was around but Surana felt sorrow and it was beginning to affect him as he felt tears coming from his eyes, RJ noticed them and said, "Pup, is there something wrong?"

"Not sure," Xander said sadly, "Surana's having a breakdown or something like that and she won't tell me why."

RJ frowned, from the time he met her and sensed her he knew that Surana was ancient and powerful, 'What could've upset her so much?' he wondered.

Casey had also noticed the change and was trying to cheer Xander up and it was working, slightly, Xander felt safer with him but again Surana would look at him and he would feel tears welling up again.

[C'mon,] Xander whispered mentally, [Tell me what's up?]

[Not yet pup,] Surana whispered back, [But don't worry, I'm not letting him have you, _ever]_

'Who is she talking about?' Xander thought as he shook his head, trying to clear his mind of those thoughts; he was heading back to Ocean Bluff anyways and back to more training

The Sensei walked out to say good bye and looked at Xander and said, "My son, you will always have a place here."

"Oh," Xander stammered, "Thanks," and bowed towards the sensei, and then he realized that this man wanted him to be his son and added, "Thanks Dad."

Sensei smiled and said, "Son, remember that you are loved," and took him into a warm hug.

Cameron came out and said, "Xander; if that Casey guy tries anything you don't like, just give me a call and I'll come and beat him up."

Xander smiled while Casey looked worried, he knew that he'd have to impress Xander's family too and that meant being on his best behaviour on his part; he was going to treat Xander well but now he had the threat of the headmaster of the Wind ninja Academy looking over his shoulder.

As they went towards the exit Xander felt more fear than he had ever felt before, a presence of pure evil was coming here and it didn't feel good. Surana whimpered a bit before she snarled loudly and physically alerting the others to the presence.

RJ's wolf and Casey's tiger both felt what Surana felt and Xander went behind them as the two wind ninjas went to guard Xander's back.

Dai Shi appeared, surrounded by a bunch of Rinshi and he had a smirk on his face as he stared right Xander and said, "Dear Surana, I told you I was coming for you, the least you could've done is prepare for me."

Casey looked at RJ and they both nodded, they hadn't wanted to reveal to Xander their identities as Power Rangers but they had no choice now.

Xander froze, 'Why was Casey putting on sunglasses?' "Oh god," he muttered, "Casey's a terminator!" and froze when Casey shouted, "With the Strength of a Tiger; _**Jungle Fury Red Ranger!**_"

'What the hell!' Xander thought, 'The glasses give people brightly coloured clothes!" and thought back at the shirts he wore and thought, 'Okay, who am I to judge?'

RJ growled out, "With the Courage of a Wolf; _**Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!**_"and Xander shook his head as they tore into the army of Rinshi.

A couple of them hopped towards Xander and kicked him but he got up, his eyes brilliant green and screamed, "You want a piece of me!" as he tore into the Rinshi.

Dai Shi was watching with admiration but he would grab the hyena queen and her host now. He deftly avoided two blasts of wind coming from the wind ninjas, he rushed towards them and leapt over them and grinned as he dispatched them effortlessly.

"You are good boy, little hyena chose well," he said as he walked towards Xander.

Xander snarled, "Stay away from us! You aren't having us!"

"I beg to differ," Dai Shi said as he back handed Xander across the face causing him to bleed slightly, "You aren't nearly powerful enough to fight me, yet."

Casey snarled with rage as he saw Xander on the ground struggling to get up again while Dai Shi smirked as he slammed the of his foot into Xander's back, causing Xander to snarl in pain, his eyes now glowing bright green.

Dai Shi was completely taken by surprise by the pure rage and anger that the Tiger Ranger showed him as Casey screamed, "Get away from Xander!" as he slammed into him as hard as he could.

RJ rushed over to help Casey fight Dai Shi, who was beginning to buckle under Casey's attacks, RJ was amazed at the anger that Casey was showing as he delivered another flying kick to Dai Shi's face.

"Hmmph!" Dai Shi snorted, "You have potential, a lot of potential," as he managed to throw Casey off only for Xander to tackle him, he grabbed Xander by the neck and whispered, "Surana, it seems your host's training is going to have to begin sooner than I thought," as he slammed Xander's head back into the ground as hard as he could.

He was pleased when Xander's body went limp, the boy was still alive and that was good as Surana would heal him soon. He slung Xander over his back and Dai Shi said, "Thanks Wolf," and teleported away.

Casey screamed, "NO, bring him back you bastard! I won't forgive you Dai Shi; I'll hunt you down and get Xander back."

RJ tried to comfort him but it wasn't working well as Casey was mad with anger and grief. He looked at one of the wind ninjas and said, "Please get Sensei Watanabe and tell him to hurry."

The two bowed and RJ groaned, he wished that Dustin was here; he could've pulled Xander into the earth and gotten him to safety.

Casey growled and felt tears form, he looked at RJ who said, "Don't worry, we'll get him back, I promise." 

TBC 

Poll question: How will Xander's stay with Dai Shi work out? 

Please rate and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Warning: A little torture and starvation. 

Chapter 10 

Xander woke up, his head was splitting and he moaned out, "Where am I?" He looked up and saw that guy who was fighting against Casey and RJ.

Dai Shi grinned and said, "You're awake? I had almost thought I killed you," he walked closer to inspect Xander who did his best to glare back at him.

"Such spirit," Dai Shi laughed, "I approve."

"Let me _**go!**_!" Xander screamed out in rage as his eyes flashed a brilliant green, he snarled at Dai Shi.

"Perfect," Dai Shi whispered, "Let the training begin," as he held his hand out and hit Xander with a bolt of dark energy.

Surana screamed with Xander as the dark energy flowed through both of them, the corrupting essence made them ill

"Please Surana," Dai Shi said smiling, "You might have the decency to scream louder," as more dark energy flowed into Xander causing them both to fall unconscious.

As Xander hung limply from the chains Dai Shi sighed, 'This is good; he has spirit and this would be fun to break,' he looked at Xander and realized that to fully cleanse them and make them work together the Wolf Master probably put him on a diet to help calm Surana and Xander down.

Dai Shi walked out of Xander's cell and saw Camille waiting for him, he looked at her and said, "He is to be given no food, only water for three days, let the hunger consume him and when he is desperate for food and water place a bunch of meat for him to eat."

She nodded and walked off and Dai Shi wished he could see the look on the Red Ranger's face right now as he and his host hated him immensely and this could definitely anger him further.

Meanwhile RJ and Casey were being healed in the wind ninja academy, both the Sensei and Cameron were so furious that Dai Shi got on the grounds so easily that they doubled the guards.

Casey was so angry that he was going to tear Dai Shi apart with his bare hands, there was no way he was going to leave Xander alone with that bastard.

RJ patted Casey's shoulder and said, "Dude, getting angry doesn't help us or Xander."

"But," Casey yelled, "Who knows what Dai Shi's doing to him? He could already be dead for all we know."

"Don't say that," RJ said, "If we believe the worst then he's already lost to us."

Casey looked down at his feet and muttered, "I've failed Xander, I was going to protect him and now Xander is most likely going to be killed or worse."

"I'm going to let Fran and the others know," RJ said, "Plus I'm going to inform that Giles person about this and I am probably going to get an earful from him."

The Sensei walked in and said, "Now do we know where Dai Shi's lair is?"

RJ shook his head sadly and said, "Even if we did we don't have the numbers to mount a rescue, I mean there's four of us."

The Sensei shook his head and said, "There shall be more," he called Cameron in and said, "Inform the Thunder Academy, ask Blake and Hunter to come over and join us to find Alexander."

"I'll call Theo and Lily, they'll assist too," RJ said, he looked at Cameron, "I want you to keep near Casey as he's going to be very temperamental."

Meanwhile Xander was beginning to lose track of time; Dai Shi would come in, blast him with energy and laugh. He was so hungry and so thirsty that he screamed at Dai Shi, "Give me some goddamned food already!"

"In good time," Dai Shi purred as he walked over and stroked Xander's cheek, barely avoiding Xander attempt to bite him.

And that was all Xander knew: blinding pain, mocking and light touches and hunger and thirst so great that he couldn't describe it. He heard Surana whimper inside of him; both were in pain and hey were so hungry that he screamed until his throat was parched for anything to drink.

All the while Dai Shi watched with a growing smirk; this was good, the boy was starving, thirsty and he believed the boy would break soon and he would pick up the pieces.

After the third day Xander was moaning in hunger pain and he could only hear Surana whimper in pain, she whispered, [No pup, stay strong,] but it was getting weaker.

Xander heard a door open; he looked up and saw Dai Shi smirk and say, "You must be hungry?" He brought in a tray and Xander sniffed, it was _food_.

Dai Shi smiled as he lifted the lid off Xander saw meat, it _was_ meat. His stomach was growling as Dai Shi placed the meat in front of him just out of his reach and said, "You must beg me for the food Xander, beg your master."

"No!" Xander managed to yell, "I'm not begging and I'm not some slave."

"Oh but you will beg your master for food," Dai Shi said as he picked up a shank of meat and waved it under his nose, causing Xander to drool and try to bite it.

"Uh uh," Dai Shi said, "You didn't say 'master' yet," and smirked as he walked out leaving the tray of food out of his reach and watched as Xander sniffed at the food; both cooked and raw.

Surana whimpered; her pup was so hungry, so very hungry and thirsty and in pain and she couldn't help him.

Xander moaned; RJ said he couldn't have any meat, he said that it'd be bad for him and Surana right now but he was so hungry, so thirsty and the food was just laying there, he sniffed and saw burgers and a rare, bloody steak.

'Would it be so hard to pretend this Dai Shi guy was my master?' Xander thought as the meat called to him, he felt like those wolves in the old cartoons when the smell of the food was tempting his nostrils.

The meat lay on the cell and Dai Shi whispered, "Soon you must choose between me and your old master, life or death," he waved his hand and the manacles released from Xander's wrists.

Xander moved shakily; he was so weak, so very hungry as he crawled towards the plate, his eyes watered, he was so hungry. He heard Surana scream, [No pup, _**DON'T!**_]

"So hungry," Xander moaned as he picked the rare steak and bit down hungrily and began to eat, he devoured the meat and guzzled down the water.

Dai Shi walked in and held another piece of meat and said, "Xander, who am I?"

Xander moaned as he ate the meat, "Master."

"Perfect," he said as he lifted Xander up, Dai Shi looked at him and said, "Your training shall begin soon and we shall be unstoppable."

"Will I have to hurt the Red Ranger too?" Xander whispered sadly.

"Yes," Dai Shi said, "He will be our enemy and, if you don't, I will have to torture him in front of you Xander, you shall be forced to watch his death and I assure you that it shall be slow and painful and I shall make you watch every pain filled moment."

"No," Xander whispered, "I can't do that!"

Dai Shi frowned; this would be hard, at his heart Xander wasn't about to submit to him, he'd have to find a way to shatter the boy and through that he would have to kill the Red Ranger or, better yet, Xander would have to kill him.

"Eat Xander, grow strong. You will need your strength," Dai Shi said as he walked out while Xander devoured the meat, he missed a tear falling from Xander's eye as Xander continued to eat.

"Camille," Dai Shi said, "I have to go on a journey so make sure he begins his training, I shall find another master for him."

"Who my lord?" she said, curious on who would train Dai Shi's pet.

"Lothor shall train his brother's adopted son; I am going to the Abyss of Evil to release him," Dai Shi said and before he left Dai Shi called out, "Make sure his training is brutal and unmerciful, he has to be willing to kill."

"Yes my lord," Camille said knowing the perfect person to begin training him.

Xander kept eating and his shame continued to grow as he gave in, he was so weak. He heard Surana whisper, [No person could endure what Dai Shi put you through.]

He heard footsteps and he heard Surana whisper in rage, [**Carnisoar!** Be careful pup, we might not live thorough this.] 

TBC

Poll question: How will Xander get out of this one? And how will he Scooby gang react to this? That is if they do come.

A/N: Yes, in the tradition of the Power Ranger series Xander will turn into the temporary evil villain power ranger for a little while.

Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Chapter 11 

Xander ducked another kick from Carnisoar, who looked at him with a bemused look on his face and said, "You show a lot of promise human, we shall be training harder and more brutally I think."

Carnisoar looked at him and laughed inwardly; truthfully the few weeks he had been here the training was starting to harden Xander's heart, he would suit Dai Shi's needs.

After Carnisoar had left him alone Xander collapsed in a pile of tears as this was getting to him; his training was horrible and he felt horrible, it was almost preferable to being starved and having Dai Shi blasting him with dark energy, he could hear Surana whisper quiet things into his ear to comfort him but it wasn't working. 

Meanwhile Dai Shi was in one of the ruins near his temple as he mediated upon the Abyss of Evil looking for Lothor's spirit so he could bring him out and train Xander in the arts of the dark ninja.

He sat waiting; he heard the wailing spirits of the Abyss scream for freedom and Dai Shi wondered idly if Lothor was even here?

Finally he felt Lothor's presence, he looked up and said, "Greetings Lothor, how are you this fine day?"

Lothor snorted and said, "You know how it is; trapped in a dark void for eternity, it's not pleasant but at least I don't have to worry about solicitors coming to ask me for donations."

Dai Shi smiled with a bit of amusement and thought, 'Lothor's imprisonment had done little to get rid of his sarcastic nature.'

As Lothor kept talking Dai Shi held his hand up and said, "Enough, I'm asking if you would like to have your freedom back? And also, how would you like to hurt your brother?"

"What?" Lothor said, "Freedom and I get to hurt my brother, what's the catch?"

"No catch," Dai Shi said with a smile on his face, "I just wish to hurt some Power Rangers that I'm fighting."

"Power Rangers?" Lothor snorted, "Lovely, but of course I'll help you."

"Indeed," Dai Shi said as he pulled Lothor out and gestured towards the exit.

Lothor smiled and said, "You know how to treat a bad guy don't you?"

Dai Shi nodded and whispered into Lothor's ear, "Betray me and I shall make your death incredibly unpleasant."

"Yeah, yeah," Lothor said, "I've done the whole evil team up thing before," and shook his head, "So what are you doing to hurt the Power Rangers? Standing around and sounding like one of the aliens from Stargate? You know what I'm talking about right? The snake things."

"Hmm," Dai Shi muttered, "You might just get along with Xander," and he wondered if that was a good thing or bad thing?

"Who the hell is Xander?" Lothor asked curiously, "And hey, do your eyes glow like in Stargate? I've been wanting to learn how to do that, thought it would make me look more menacing."

Dai Shi started to plot on how he was going to kill Lothor after Xander's dark ninja training was completed; no one compares him to a sci fi alien.

Lothor looked at Dai Shi, "But still, who is Xander?"

"Very well," Dai Shi said and began to tell Lothor the story and reason who Xander was and his plans for him.

Lothor looked odd and shook his head, 'Young people these days, they didn't know how to make plans,' he looked at Dai Shi and muttered, "Jeez, can't you just use the internet like the rest of us?"

Dai Shi looked back with a look of fury on his face and said, "Xander's spirit compliments my own; the Hyena will be mine and so will Xander, they'll belong to me."

"Wow!" Lothor muttered, "Someone's obsessed with a teenage boy," he looked back at the Abyss of Evil and wondered, 'Can I go back to the eternal void?"

At the Wind Ninja Academy RJ was pleased that Theo and Lily had responded so quickly as they were worried about Xander too.

But RJ was worried about Casey; he was pacing around in his quarters lost in self blame, RJ had tried to bring him out of his depression but it wasn't working.

Lily came by, looking worried and said, "Casey's taking this really hard, he doesn't eat or sleep."

RJ nodded and said, "He feels like he failed Xander and now he and his spirit are wallowing in self despair and feeling bad."

Lily glared at the closed door and waited until RJ left; she kicked the door down and screamed, "_**Casey Rhodes**_! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start worrying about Xander!" as Casey snarled at her, she looked back at him unafraid and continued, "While you're here feeling sorry for yourself Xander needs you, _he needs all of us!_"

Casey growled, "I know that but I failed him, I couldn't protect him and Dai Shi took him,"

"Okay Casey," Lily said, "It's hurting me and the others seeing you like this and what's Xander going to think of you when we rescue him? Is he going to be happy that you sat here moaning and making a scene?"

As Casey looked down Lily looked at him sadly and walked out, Casey heard a whisper, "She's right you know."

Casey looked around and wondered, 'Who's talking? Why couldn't they just leave me alone?'

He looked up and saw a man wearing a leather jacket and was looking down at him, the man said, "Well, to feel _really_ bad all we need is good whiskey or wine."

"Who're you?" Casey snarled out angrily.

"Name's Whistler and the PTBs sent me here with a message, again violating a deal we made with Zordon," he walked down and slapped Casey upside the head and said, "What the hell's the matter with you kid! I mean, Jeez, I've seen some people in bad form before but this sucks!"

"Leave me alone!" Casey said, "I want to be left alone!"

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone!" Whistler said as he slapped Casey again, "Do you _think_ feeling sorry for yourself is going to help Xander! Let me tell you something: feeling sorry for yourself doesn't do shit for anyone!"

Casey rubbed his stinging cheek and muttered, "Leave me alone! I failed Xander, I couldn't protect him."

"It's not your damned fault!" Whistler moaned, "Dai Shi is more powerful than you are right now. What were you going to do? Fight and have Xander see you die? Yeah, that's a _great_ plan. Why are you here when the armies of the light need such a cunning strategist!"

"So," Whistler screamed, "Get off your ass and realize that there are other people hurting other than you; think about his big brother and his father. And if you go back to brooding like Ratbreath I'll come back down and kick your ass again and next time I'll bring a _**damn sledgehammer!**_"

Whistler disappeared and Casey looked odd as he got out of his room and walked in where everyone else was discussing on how to help Xander, RJ looked at him and smiled and said, "Come and join us, we're going save Xander, I promise."

Casey nodded; he would save Xander even if it killed him. 

Meanwhile Xander was doing his best to rest, he was in a deep sleep, dreaming. He saw Surana look at him and say, [We shall do our best to resist Dai Shi's influence but it's going to be hard.]

Xander looked at her and said, "I'm sorry about giving in to the meat like that, I was so hungry."

She shook her head and said, [You chose to live and no one can blame you for that, it was horrible as you were starving.]

"What's this Dai Shi's problem with you anyways?"

[In ages past Dai Shi was my mate back then; he was noble and pure,] Surana said, [But he began to grow annoyed at the humans covering the world and at night he would explain to me that we animals had to destroy the humans.]

"Wow," Xander muttered, "Nothing about this history lesson from Giles."

[Anyways,] Surana said, [He amassed a great army and began to make war on the humans, the following wars were brutal and I didn't want my children to get involved but it was going badly for the humans, some other spirits and I grew upset with the war.]

Surana changed the dream to a massive battle, Xander observed the battle between humans and the phantom beast army: he saw and heard the roars of the beast army and he felt fear. Surana calmed him down and he saw a younger version of Surana, along with some other spirits, teaching humans on how to fight the beasts: the first members of the order of Pai Zhuq.

[I didn't want to go against my mate at the time but the world was suffering and we had to fight,] Surana said, [The fight was horrible but our students managed to finally seal Dai Shi away and I went into a long sleep, until that _idiot_ woke me up with that spell to merge him and I together.]

Xander just sat there shaking his head; he had learned more than he ever had in years.

[But Pup I am sorry, I had no idea that Dai Shi was free,] Surana whispered.

Before Xander could say anything a sharp pain woke him up and Xander saw Dai Shi look at him and smile, "No more rest."

Xander growled angrily, "I'm tired, let me sleep damn it!"

"You will not sleep unless I say you can," Dai Shi said as he looked at Xander's defiant look, he shook his head and laughed.

Lothor walked in and said, "So you're the little tyke I took from Kanoi?"

Xander's eyes flashed green for a moment and he snarled, "_You_ took me from a loving family and placed me with my abusive family! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Umm; I'm evil, I hate my brother and I love watching him get upset," Lothor laughed, "And besides what did you expect me to do? Put you with a happy stable family?"

Dai Shi smiled and said, "I'll leave you two to get to know each other and," he looked at Xander, "Lothor is going to teach you more martial arts, like Carnisoar has been doing."

Lothor rubbed his hands together and said, "Xander, lets consider this family bonding time, we'll get to know each other pretty well."

Xander glared at Lothor and yelled, "I hope you _choke_ on your bile and **die!**"

"This will be fun," Lothor said and sat down across from Xander, who still glared at him.

"Just don't kill each other," Dai Shi said as he walked out.

"Don't worry," Lothor said, "I won't kill him."

"He was talking to _me_," Xander growled, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Awww, don't be like that," Lothor said, "I'm personally happy to meet my beloved nephew."

"_**DIE!**_"Xander screamed and turned away from him.

"Oooh," Lothor said, "This is going to be fun." 

TBC 

Poll question: Will Xander kill Lothor? And what will Xander do when he finally breaks free if Dai Shi's control? 

Please rate and review.


End file.
